


Paper Thin Cami

by casstayinmyass



Category: Spider - Fandom, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Eye Sex, F/M, Fingerfucking, Kitchen Sex, Morally Ambiguous Character (reader), Neck Kissing, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Sexual Tension, Single Parents, Smut, Table Sex, Villains, Voice Kink, Wet Clothing, Wet Clothing Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: You stop by Liz’s house to get some books your little brother left there, but end up running into her sexy single dad, who has ulterior motives that might just align with your own-- in more ways than one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to have three parts :)

You look down at your palm, trying to read the smudged pen you had scrawled the address on. It was on your phone, but as that had died, you were left to try and figure out which house on this block was 3…3? 32? Was that an 8? 38?

You had been skeptical when Peter had practically begged you to come get the books he had left there. The story was, he had a test on Monday. He left his science book at Liz’s place, and for some reason, he just couldn’t go there to get it himself. The fear in his eyes when he talked about that place honestly made you question his sanity.

“What, did her dad threaten to kill you or something?” you huff, and Peter looks a little sick.

“Ha. Um…”

“Look, Pete. I’ll get your books, okay? But I get to pick movie night for a month, tell May.”

“That’s okay, you and I have the same taste in movies.”

You smirk, and shoo him out of your old room.

You hadn’t been back here in forever. Well, it felt like forever. It had been two years since you’d been back home, two years away at university. It felt good to see all your old posters, jewelry, blankets. You open the closet, and tear down pictures of your old boyfriend. He was immature. You’d developed a taste for older men while you’ve been away… and no, that one professor totally didn’t have anything to do with it.

Rain continues to pour on your head as you finally see the golden ‘33’ at a rather large house. You take a chance, and dash up the steps, ringing the bell. About a minute goes by, and the door swings open.

“Oh,” you say, looking up at the man who answered. “Evening. Is… Liz Toomes around?”

The man leans up against the door frame, eyes running down you. He’s got a plaid shirt unbuttoned to mid chest, and worn jeans that hug him perfectly. You shiver a little from his gaze, and he clears his throat, directing his stare back up to you. His eyes go from sharp to benevolent in seconds.

“She’s not, I’m sorry to say. You wanna come in though, sweetheart? It’s raining fuckin’ cats and dogs out here. Come on, come on!” You accept, stepping inside the spacious suburban house. “I’m Liz’s dad. You can call me Adrian.” He shakes your hand with a tight grip, eyes squinting as he studies you.

“(y/n),” you reply, your thumb accidentally stroking his palm. He lets go.

“You a friend of my daughter’s?” He leads you in toward the kitchen, and frowns a little. “Never met you before.”

“No, I’m… not her friend,” you smile a little, “I’m her boyfriend’s older sister.”

He makes a show of connecting the relation in his head. “Ahh. That makes more sense. I was gonna say, I’m not ready for Liz to hang out with college kids. Not just yet, anyway.” He winks. You blush.

“Peter forgot his books here.”

“And he sent you to get them?” Adrian asks.

“I’m back from school for a bit, so naturally, Peter’s treating me like his personal assistant.”

“Really? Seems out of character for the kid,” the man chuckles, “He once apologized for bringing Liz home  _early_.” You roll your eyes.

“Nah, he’s gracious about everything he makes me do. I’m just a nice person, I guess.” The look you give him however, conveys something very different. He nods slowly, licking his lips, and pops the cap on a beer bottle, shooting it over to you. 

“You didn’t drive, did you?” he hesitates, ready to take it back. You smile, tucking hair behind your ear.

“Walked.”

“Sorry. It’s the dad in me,” he grins, and you wish your body would fucking cool itself down. “Whassamatter?” Adrian asks, taking a sip of his own beer, “You seem a little warm for someone drenched to the bone.” His tone is light, playful, but just like everything else with the man, his eyes contradict that.

“I’ve got too many layers on,” you huff, and unzip your jacket. Those eyes once again fall to your chest, where your thin camisole must be soaked through by now. Turns out it is– and it leaves nothing to the imagination. 

He looks down, smirks to himself, then rubs the back of his head. “What are you studying, (y/n)?” You tell him your major, and he seems genuinely impressed. “Helluva focus. You must’ve been a great student back in high school.”

You shrug. “I got by. I was never the best at anything, though. Those titles went to the people who schmoozed, sucked up, tried to be liked. It just seemed to me that no matter what I did, no matter what I had to offer intellectually, I never got 'most likely’ to anything in the yearbook, or any awards. I never got mine. Until now.”

Adrian is watching you closely, dead silent. He doesn’t say it, but he understands every word coming out of your mouth.

“Guess that’s just life, huh?” he shakes his head, “Us hard workers get the shit end of the stick while higher ups get to fly around in iron suits and make the cover of Time.” He glances over, and laughs, diffusing the mood. “Sorry. Getting personal here.”

You wave a hand. “It’s okay, Mr. Toomes. I’m fine with getting personal.”

You look up quickly, hoping he didn’t catch that, but it appears he did. His beer is stalled half-way to his lips.

“Of course… I meant–”

“I know what you meant,” he interrupts, voice low and gravelly. You swallow your arousal, wishing you could just shut your mouth.

“Could you show me where the…” you manage, “Where Liz’s room is? So I can grab the…”

“Why don’t you follow me?” Adrian says, “I’ll take you right up.”

You follow behind him, wishing your breathing wasn’t so obviously labored. You hadn’t wanted someone this bad in a long time, but you can already tell, once you’re home tonight and beyond, it’ll be Adrian’s stare and his voice you’ll be picturing every time you finger yourself for a good long while.

You two get to the stairs up to the second floor, and he turns to you. The two of you are inches apart, and it’s all you’ve got not to tell him you want him. But the words don’t come out.

“Second door on the right,” he says, and you tear yourself away, feeling how wet you are in your panties already. His eyes are on you as you walk in and grab the books.

Adrian leads you back downstairs, as he picks up his bottle again. You put your hand on the counter.

“You married?” you ask softly. He takes a swig. 

“Divorced.”

“And w–”

“Look,” he interrupts, “If you want me to fuck you, all you gotta do is ask.” The breathy moan that escapes you is purely accidental. He watches your breasts heave. “What, you expect me to do all the work?” he mumbles, voice dragging over you. You shiver again as he watches you. “Get on your knees and show me how much you want daddy. Come on, now– like a good girl.”

“Holy fuck,” you whisper, and unbutton your pants. He looks down, and you slowly, painfully slowly unzip them, moving them down. Exposing your lace panties to Adrian, you bring your fingers to your clit, brushing it with your fingers. 

“That’s it. Go on now, touch.” Even the smallest motion against yourself makes you bite your lip. Your pussy clenches, and that gets you thinking about what Adrian’s cock may look like… or feel like inside of you, fucking you rough. “What’re you thinking about, hm?” he drawls, stalking forward like a predator with prey. “I want to know what’s inside that little mind of yours.”

“I’m thinking about your cock,” you breathe, rubbing the slightest bit faster.

“My cock?” he repeats, “thinkin’ about this?” He palms himself through his jeans, and you look down to see a prominent bulge you hadn’t noticed growing before. “You really want it, don’t you? You want to  _bend_ over for daddy, huh? Wanna feel my thick cock for days.” You nod, blinking sultrily. “Y’know sweetheart. The minute I saw you on my doorstep in that paper thin camisole, I knew I wanted to pound you." You groan, breath hitching, and he quirks one of his naturally exaggerated eyebrows. "But. You wanna know why I didn’t just take you then and there?”

“Why?” you whimper.

“Because I’m always…  _always,_ in control.”

His large hands slide their way onto your hips, and he turns you around. In one swift push, you’re face down over the kitchen counter, books scattered on the floor, and he’s smoothing his hands up and down around your ass, never really touching it like you need.

“Yum,” he whispers, smacking your ass cheek. You gasp, and he finally gives it the good squeeze that you need. “Hey, sweetheart? Daddy’s got a question for you. You can be honest with me. Has anybody eaten you out before?” You feel a wave of warmth wash over you as his breath feels hot on your lower back. You search for words, but he goes on. “Let me rephrase that, sugarplum. Has anybody ever eaten you out… properly?” He gives a low growl, sending you into heat. “Cause I doubt your little college boyfriends have the patience. The commitment. Oh yes, sir. I’d give anything to get a good taste of this pussy, ’s nice and wet for me.” He drags his teeth along your ass cheek. “And it  _better_ be for me.”

His voice is so menacing, with the sliver of tenderness… he really can switch his demeanor in seconds, and it’s bringing you closer to an orgasm that hadn’t been prompted by anything physical yet. He had barely even touched you.

“Think you can hold still while I suck on you like hard candy babygirl?” he grins, and you moan eagerly, arousal crashing to the surface as you can’t stand it anymore. The tension breaks you as you surge forward, capturing the older man’s lips, and he kisses you back, each kiss rougher, deeper, more probing than the last. His little grunts and your moans between the kisses spur you on, and soon, he’s fully hard, straining in his jeans. You fix that, reaching forward to unzip him. He watches you, watching your breasts move as you tug his boxers down and feel the weight of his cock in your hand. Your eyes widen slightly, and he gives a smug smile.

“Turn back around for me, sugarplum. We’ll get to me later. I’m makin’ good on my promise.”

You turn, bending over the counter again, and his thumbs dig into the meat of your thighs as he gives you a lick all the way to your bud. You bite back a squeal, but he rubs a soothing hand up your back.

“No, no, no. Daddy wants to hear you moan for him.”

You comply, letting your noises out, and it urges him on. You feel him again, lapping at your entrance, then he does something with his tongue you’ve never felt before.

“Oh god–!” you cry out, white knuckling the table.

“Now I tell you what. I want you to do something for me,” Adrian’s voice grumbles against you, making you squirm, “I want you to use me anyway you need to. I’m gonna make you cum hard, but I need your help.”

You start to tilt your hips back, and rock against his face.

“That’s it,” he smiles, and attaches his lips to your clit, making you gasp. You rock down on him as he slips his index finger into you. You moan for more, so he adds his middle finger, then his ring finger. The stretch and the feeling of being so full is bringing you closer, closer… Adrian knows what he’s doing, and it’s amazing. 

He starts to curve his fingers in a rough, fast assault on your g spot, and you lose it, grinding down and groaning.

“Fuck me daddy, oh my god, please,  _please_ , I need you,” you babble, head tilting back. You gasp a little, riding yourself through the orgasm, and Adrian’s hold you still as he licks you through it. “Where the fuck did you learn that?” you breathe.

“Hey. I was a college kid once too,” he grins, and lifts you up with one easy hoist, holding you against the edge of the counter. He then leans between your legs, rotating his hips against your pussy. The material of his jeans, from where they’re popped open against the bulge of his erection, is stimulating your over sensitive clit again.

“You’re gonna be a real good girl, aren’t you?” he growls against your lips, “You’re gonna take daddy’s cock nice.” His eyes are narrowed, shrewd, blonde buzzed hair illuminated under the fluorescent kitchen light. 

“Mhmm,” you whine, arching your back. With one hand, he holds your back up and in place, and with the other, he takes himself and he positions, giving himself a few fast strokes before you slide down over him.

“Ohh, Christ,” he mutters, voice gravelly as ever, and you can’t believe how much you need to cum again already. 

“Daddy?” you pant, “Please make me cum again.”

“Well since you asked so nicely, sugarplum.” He grimaces as he draws back and fucks in, keeping you sitting against him with one hand. You loop your arms around his neck, stroking up the back of it as he keeps up the pace, pulling out, snapping his hips back up. “That feel good?”

“So good. So good, I’m such a slut for you.”

“That’s right. My little slut.”

Everything Adrian’s done, everything he’s saying to you, it all builds up again.

“I’m… yeah, don’t stop–”

“Don’t plan to. Don’t plan to, honey.”

You look into Adrian’s eyes, and to see his own blue ones staring deeply, intensely back into yours with something dangerous glinting in them, sends you over the edge.

“Mmmyeah,” he mutters, rocking you through your second orgasm, feeling you coat his cock, and when he’s sure you’re done, he pulls out gently, jerking himself until he cums beside you on the counter. Your chest is heaving, and you see stars. Adrian lets out a low hum of approval, the sound giving you more of those shivers. He unbuttons the rest of his shirt, takes it off, and uses it to clean off the counter. Then he leans back against the counter beside you, running his hands through his buzzed hair, and turning with a raised eyebrow.

“I just let you cum. What do you say?”

Your legs shake as you blink over at him, lips swollen and nipples peaked. “Th-thank you, daddy.”

“You’re welcome,” he inclines his head. “And if you’re ever around the area anymore… I might let you again.”

After you get cleaned up in the guest washroom and change into one of his old button ups that won’t be missed, Adrian looks outside.

“Well, rain’s gone. Need anything else?”

“You mean other than two orgasms?” you smirk, grabbing your dried out clothes from over the radiator, “I’m perfect for tonight, sir.”

“Ooh, sir. I like that,” Adrian teases. “Really, I don’t mind driving you home, I got an SUV for a reason, y’know. The world is a rough place.”

You laugh. “I’m fine with walking.”

He looks at your sexed up hair, and gives you a kiss on the forehead. “Hope you’re not too late getting home, sugarplum. Get some rest, drink some… tea, or something.” He sees you to the door, and you adjust your panties, making sure everything is righted and zipped up. As you leave with a little kiss, he calls after you.

 "Oh, and uh, bedhead walking across my lawn! Make sure to tell your brother I said hi.“ His smile seems to gleam, and you leave, wondering if there’s a little more to Mr. Toomes than it seems.


	2. Chapter 2

You had been enjoying your time back in your old neighborhood, since you’ve been back from college. You’d visited old friends, seen your old school, and... well, that night with Mr. Toomes had certainly been nice. 

It’s nice to reconnect with Peter, too. You’d both kept in touch while you’ve been gone, but it was nice to be able to hug and/or tackle each other. 

Your brother has been itching to give you news all day, and it's been sending him up the walls-- you've never seen him so hyper. As he finally takes you into his room to tell you "the big secret", May tugs your sleeve, leaning in.

"If he tells you he has an STD, you’re obligated to tell me."

"Uh huh," you whisper back.

"Okay." Peter shuts the door. "Alright. Now... now this gonna sound crazy. Absolutely wild, okay, but-- well..."

"Would you just tell me?"

"You're gonna laugh!"

"Probably."

"(y/n)... you're the only person I can trust right now to tell," Peter looks down, and your smile falters.

"What is it, Pete?"

"(y/n)... I'm... Spider-man."

You let that sink in. Part of you wants to laugh at the idea of your dorky little brother zipping around town using webs, but the other half wonders if it is true.

"You. You're Spider-man."

"Yeah. That's me."

"Oh. Okay."

"Okay?!" he blurts, then gets ecstatic. "Okay?! (y/n), I love you!" He bounces up on his bed. "God, that feels so good to get off my chest, you have no idea. This makes me feel way better about ranting about the rest of the stuff I’m dealing with--"

"Yay."

"--So I've got this guy after me right, this Vulture, he's a supervillain, name's Adrian Toomes, I know him, anyway--"

"Wait. Who?" you ask slowly, everything around you starting to freeze over. Peter looks back at you.

"Oh! Oh, you wouldn't know him. Liz's dad."

"Right. Pete, I gotta go. I'll... be back," you mutter, getting up.

\---

You pound on 33.

"Coming!" Adrian opens the door, and seems surprised to see you. "(y/n), hey hey!" His voice lowers. "Ehhm... this... isn't a great time, my daughter's home. Unless you wanna come in for some potato salad, it’s really good, I just whipped it up--" 

"You're the Vulture?" 

His eyes widen a little, a momentary loss of control, but he regains his footing fast. He looks around, and pulls you outside.

"Back in a shake, gumdrop!" he calls to Liz, then shuts the front door, leading you to the garage. Once in the safety of the closed in walls, he glares at you. "How did you find out?"

"My..." you start to say, then it dawns on you. You almost gave up Peter's secret identity to his enemy.

"Your brother, yeah, yeah," Adrian waves off, "Should'a seen that coming. Yes, Peter and I know about each other, we've been through that whole shebang."

"Why didn't you tell me?" you murmur.

"What's it to you?" Adrian snaps, "I only fucked you a couple times, it's not like I owe some twenty-something toy of mine my life story."

That stings, but you guess it's what you should've expected. His face softens a little as he realizes what just came out of his mouth, but he's stubborn. He's not about to apologize.

"Look. I know you don't give a shit about me. But you could have said something."

"It just wasn't an option," he shakes his head, and crosses his arms. "And you're wrong."

You sigh in exasperation. "About what?"

"...I do give a shit about you."

You look back at him, and try not to gaze at the flexing muscles in his forearms for too long.

"Even if I did believe you, you know who Peter is. How do I know you're not using me as a ruse? To get to Spider-man?"

"Now that you put it that way," he smiles darkly, advancing on you, "'S not a bad idea." He stops in his tracks. "But I respect you. I see you as an equal, despite what I said. I even got a soft spot for ya, kiddo... for various reasons." He gives you an appreciative once over, then leans back against his tool table. "Join me."

"What?!"

He advances on you, and soon, his face is a breath away from yours. You exhale, and he reaches slowly down your waistband. Your eyelids flutter as his fingers brush your heat, and he teases your entrance. You don’t resist. You don’t want to resist. 

"Come the hell on," he growls in your ear, pushing his fingers in. You fall against his chest, lips parting. "...You said it yourself. You never got what you deserved. You waited quietly while others stood up and received things you should have. That's  _over_. That's done. Nail that fucking coffin shut, (y/n). Let's send em to hell together. Make em all sorry they forgot about us."

"Mm," you moan, sealing your lips shut.

"Ah ah," he reminds, "I wanna hear you, remember."

You open your mouth and tilt your head back as he fingers you, curving them and thrusting deep. Your leg lifts a little, and his lips graze your cheek. "Imagine us. Us against them. Together. It’s time to get ours."

You come hard, squeezing around his fingers, and he gives a smug smirk from making you cum for him so fast. He takes them out, and gives them to you to lick off.

Knees shaking, you back away, and hit the door of the garage. Adrian unlocks the door for you, but before you can leave, he slams it shut, pinning you.

"Tomorrow, depending on who you show up with to the little rendez-vous with our pal,  _good ol_ Spider-man-- I'll know if you're with me... or against me."

You look down to your lover's lips, and just as you think he's going to kiss you, he opens the door, letting you out.


End file.
